Juego peligroso
by Saory kido de kou
Summary: Decir que odias a alguien solo por que no sabes explicar lo que sientes cuando estas a su lado, es algo que no se puede evitar. ¿Pero que pasa cuando te crees lo suficiente mente fuerte para lidiar con ello? ¿serias capaz de sobrellevarlo? Enamorarse de un rival puede ser un juego peligroso, pero…cuando el amor intervine las batallas como estas, son solo tratados de paz.


**Un juego peligroso**

* * *

**-acepto tu reto... pero si yo gano, dejaras de molestarme entendido -sentencio una peli azul con firmeza.**

**-de acuerdo pero déjame recordarte que esto te lo buscaste por meterte donde no debías-reto un chico castaño mientras eliminaba los dos pasos que había de distancia entre ellos dos.**

**-yo no sabía que llegar al primer lugar en los exámenes fuese solo de tu pertenencia, y aun que lo supiera es algo que no me interesaba-espeto ella encogiéndose de hombros**

**-te are tragarte las palabras-le dijo el chico con reacia mirada mientras que ella sonreía picara por desquiciarlo.**

**-huy mira como tiemblo-dijo ella dramática mientras imitaba que temblaba-no me hagas reír yo jamás perderé en una competencia de natación y menos tratándose de un engreído y patán tipo como tu.**

**-eres odiosa-vocifero el con los dientes apretados.**

**-enserio? Wow no sabía que hasta en eso te hacia competencia- expreso la chica mientras le rodeaba el cuello y se le acercaba al oído con coquetería –mañana a las 8:00am, futuro perdedor-sentencio antes de soltarlo y reír ante el rostro sonrojado y molesto del chico.**

**-are que te arrepientas luna!**

**-para ti soy señorita kou –repuso ella con seriedad mientras se retiraba en compañía de otras dos chicas.**

**-maldita chica como la odio-vocifero.**

**-si claro, pero si el tanto que la odias te gusta… estamos en problemas-comento con sarcasmo el mejor amigo del chico.**

**-calla Sinishi mejor intenta sacar cualquier dato a tu novia sobre ella.**

**-hey! ¿Qué te pasa Ardeth? Yo no salgo con ella para sacar información que te beneficie-el chico no respondió se limito a mirarlo con seriedad-admite que esa pulguita te gusta y ya se acaba este padecer.**

**-ella no me gusta, la detesto por meterse en mi vida.**

**-aja, si claro lo que su majestad diga,-se quejo el chico mientras tomaba su maleta de deportes y se encaminaba para dejar solo a su amigo- luego no te quejes de que alguien mas te la gane por tu guerra.**

**-eres un pesado-bufo antes de seguirle puesto que ya nada le retenía allí.**

**Ardeth chiba era el hijo del director de la universidad chiba, desde que inicio la universidad llevaba el primer lugar a nivel académico y deportivo, esto no le costaba ningún esfuerzo, no hasta este ultimo año que llego una guapa estudiantes de cabellos azules eh intelecto inigualable, esa mujer había vuelto su vida de cabeza, su primer lugar se convirtió en segundo y no solo en lo académico si no también en algunos deportes, por fortuna en el futbol no, pero debía reconocer que era buena contrincante. Conocía por boca de su amiga cada cosa que le gustaba o desagradaba a la chica, desde su comida y color favorito hasta cual era su flor predilecta.**

**Por otro lado luna había ingresado a esa universidad pues era la que mas prestigio poseía, ella era amante de la superación y había pedido a su padre explícitamente entrar a esa universidad además de que era la misma en la que su hermana lili y si prima liss estudiaron, también corría el rumor de un estudiante de intelecto superior a muchos estudiaba allí y creyó muy divertido enfrentarse a ese ser, por desgracia este era un chico, arrogante y molesto aun que también muy, muy atractivo sin embargo lo guapo no le quitaba lo arrogante**

**Al día siguiente tal como habían quedado eran las 7:55am. Cuando luna llegaba al lugar de desafío, la piscina de la universidad.**

**-¿están listos?-pregunto sinishi quien en compañía de su novia verificarían que todo estuviera en orden.**

**-yo si –exclamo el castaño mientras hacia calentamientos y miraba divertida a la que consideraba ya derrotada.**

**-Yo también – dijo luna muy confiada quitándose la bata y mostrando un bañador en extremo cautivador –estoy per…fec…ta..men..te lista ¿no? –dijo ella con gran sonrisa mientras se estiraba y dejaba ver su delicada figura, el la vio con sus iris celestes desorbitados era como ver una sirena a la orilla del mar.**

**-luna ¿Por qué usas ese traje? esta muy..**

**-tranquila primita solo quería estrenarlo creí que esto no afectaría la competencia ¿o acaso si? –pregunto sonriente al chico que solo le desvió la mirada "maldita" pensó el.**

**-bueno ya dejen todo eso piensas comenzar o que tengo planeado llevar a mi princesa a un día de campo dense prisa –ordeno sinishi a los chicos.**

**-de acuerdo serán cinco vueltas el primero en llegar gana –dijo adilen para secundar a su novio-a sus posiciones.**

**-estoy lista-dijo la chica en posición.**

**-Ardeth? –pregunto el otro castaño **

**-listo.**

**-bien en sus marcas… listos…**

**-espera-interrumpió Ardeth antes de la contienda**

**-¿Qué sucede te has arrepentido tan rápido? –pregunto la peli azul**

**-jamás, pero quiero decir algo… tu me has dicho que si ganas quieres que deje de molestarte pero si yo gano… también quiero un premio-sentencio el chico con notable malicia en la mirada.**

**-¿Que quieres?**

**-te lo diré al ganarte-dijo seco y volviendo a su posición listo para la competencia…**

**-me quedare con la duda –dijo ella sarcástica, sin embargo… **

**-Ardeth gano!-grito sinishi al ver como por dos brazos el castaño ganaba a la peli azul minutos después.**

**-maldición ¿cómo es posible? –se quejo la chica al ser derrotada con tanta facilidad –esto nunca me había pasado**

**-siempre hay una primera vez querida –dijo Ardeth llegando por detrás y diciéndole al oído- y de premio por ganar quiero… que esta noche tengas una cita conmigo.**

**-cita? –grito ella confundida**

**-si, para hacer las pases…-comento el caminando frente a ella y tomándole por la mandíbula – digo no se, algo me dice que quizá después de este momento nos llevemos mejor.**

**Horas mas tarde…**

**-Sabes primita aun no me creo que Ardeth te haya vencido por dos brazos de distancia –decía adilen quien había prestado su habitación para que luna se arreglase para cumplir con lo acordado sin las quejas de su padre. La chica bestia un elegante vestido plata estraple con un leve escote al frente sin embargo la espalda estaba hasta la cintura solo sujeto por unos finos hilos.**

**-cállate no me lo recuerdes, es algo que no logro comprender-dijo colocándose una gargantilla **

**-te vez hermosa, cualquiera diría que vas a salir con el amor de tu vida.**

**-no digas tonterías, ese chico es…todo lo contrario al hombre de mi vida.**

**27 minutos después Ardeth llegaba por ella, sin duda como decía su prima se veía divina y el por su parte se veía exquisitamente atractivo, si no era el hombre de su sueños se acercaba mucho. Ambos abordaron el auto y tras un no muy largo recorrido en silencio llegaron aun fino restaurante, tras una exquisita cena el verdadero juego peligroso comenzaba.**

**-quieres bailar?-indago el chico con sonrisa en los labios.**

**-sabes en las bromas no hay quien te gane-espeto ella.**

**-en una cita no puede faltar el baile ¿o si? O acaso es que no sabes bailar.**

**-quizá sea eso-respondió restando importancia lo dicho, si había algo en lo que no era lentamente buena era en una pista de baile**

**-no importa yo te guio-dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su mano para dar un leve girón de ella y ponerla de pie y camino a la pista. Ésta fulmino a Ardeth con la mirada pero no podía hacer un drama.**

**La música era romántica, otro punto en contra de la peli azul sin embargo el parecía un maestro de baile, se movía con gracia y hacia que ella lo hiciera de la misma forma, sin embargo ella permanecía muy estirada entre sus brazos, **

**-incomoda? –pregunto el sin embargo ella solo giro su rostro inexpresable, cosa que le hizo sonreír a él. De pronto una pregunta llego inesperada a la mente del castaño, ¿pondría aquella chica tanta pasión a todo lo que hacía? Sin siquiera notarlo deslizo su mano hasta la cadera de la chica y la apretó a su cuerpo**

**-hey ¿a que estás jugando?- pregunto ella sin preámbulos y las mejillas sonrojadas.**

**-¿jugando?**

**-que pretendes con este baile y portándote de mano larga –dijo ella tomando su mano y volviéndola a su cintura.**

**-a te referías a eso –comento el sin inmutarse un poco- solo quiero hacerte pasar un buen rato-dijo con un susurro sobre el ido de la chica poniéndole la piel de gallina. **

**La música termino y luna intento alejarse de el castaño, pero este la atrajo fuertemente por la cintura y la obligo a danzar la siguiente pieza, el seguía con esa in tención de mortificarla ¿En que momento los papeles se habían invertido? Siguieron bailando en silencio pero luna miraba a todos lados como si quisiera encontrar un portal a un mundo donde el no estuviera. Al fin la pieza termino y en esa ocasión Ardeth no se opuso a volver a la mesa. Los dos tomaron asiento y tras una copa Ardeth volvió al ataque, la cita aquí a terminado que te parece si pasamos a la face dos.**

**-Fase dos? –ella no comprendía a que se refería pero había dado su palabra de tener una cita con el y ahora se arrepentía de eso, aun así soportaría todo y saldría victoriosa o eso pensaba. Tras salir del restaurante ambos abordaron el auto en completo silencio y aun que la chica pensaba que la fase dos era algún lugar para bailar, nunca pensó que el sitio fuese el apartamento de Ardeth.**

**-pensé que vivías con tus padres-comento ella quedándose de pie frente a la puerta.**

**-así era hasta hace dos meses, entre-dijo tomándole la mano para entrar, ya adentro –toma asiento ahora traigo algo de beber.-tal como dijo el castaño abrió un pequeño mini bar y sirvió dos copas al tiempo que ponía una música instrumental de fondo. Luna por su parte se mantenía reacia y nerviosa.**

**-¿Por qué tan tensa? ¿nerviosa quizá? –dijo mientras le entregaba la copa a luna al tiempo que predeterminadamente rosaba sus dedos con los de ella, acción que pareció quemar a la chica.**

**-'¿por ti? Te das mucho crédito-dijo aun que ella sabía que hasta ella misma se hacia la misma pregunta.**

**-de acuerdo fingiré que te creo-comento con gran sonrisa –por cierto te tengo un regalo. Comento quitándose el saco y zafando la corbata luciendo aun mas encantador para los ojos de la chica.**

**-no tenias que molestarte-dijo ella sorbiendo un trago de vino.**

**-lo se pero quería –dijo sacando de un cajón una caja de terciopelo lo suficiente grande como para saber que era alguna pulsera o gargantilla –es solo mi manera de compensarte por la derrota **

**-no me llames perdedora, tu ganaste por pura suerte.**

**-no seas mala perdedora-dijo el girándola para darle la caja al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba y colocaba su rostro entre el cuello de la chica –ábrelo te gustara. Como si fue ella solo una marioneta accedió y lo abrió, tal como ella predijo era una gargantilla.**

**-permíteme-dijo el quitándole la caja al tiempo que la llevaba directo a un espejo que había en la sala –veras que te luce hermosa –dijo mientras sacaba la prenda para ponérsela.**

**-puedo yo sola-intento alegar ella pero el no le permitió tocar la prenda y la aprisiono ante el muele y su cuerpo a la vez que la obligaba a verlo por el espejo**

**-acaso intentas conquistarme o algo parecido? –pregunto ella intentando hacerlo enojar pero su plan no dio los resultados esperados.**

**-si te quisiera conquistar –dijo mientras abrochaba la joya al cuello de ella –aria esto..**

**Ardeth ni siquiera lo pensó y cedió a la tentación de aquella mujer, una corriente eléctrica se apodero del cuerpo de luna al sentir los labios del joven besar su cuello y después su oreja jugando así con los pendientes que llevaba, Ardeth naturalmente noto la reacción en ella al mirar su reflejo en el espejo, mismo que parecía gritarle "Mas" y el obedeció apretó su cuerpo firme e implacable al de la chica mientras le abrazaba por la cintura y la frotaba contra él, elevando así la temperatura entre ambos. Luna tuvo que cerrar los ojos, la imagen reflejada era demasiado erótica como para soportarla, sin embargo un gemido ahogado escapo de sus labios y se maldijo por ello al abrir los ojos y verlo sonreír con la mirada mas apasionada que había visto en su vida.**

**-tranquila-le susurro mientras dejaba un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta el terminar del escote en su espalda**

**-¿Qué haces?-cuestiono ella al sentir como el subía otra vez y la giraba esta vez hacia el obligándola a mirar sus ahora oscurecidos iris, no había duda el parecía otro-tu…**

**Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo mas el la beso con tanta pasión como nunca antes había sido besada, a cada segundo que pasa el acto se volvía mas profundo eh intimo, de pronto ella sintió su cabeza darle vueltas, estaría borracha pensó cuando noto que inconscientemente había subido sus manos hasta el pecho del castaño y le sujetaba fuertemente del cuello de la camisa aquel beso era caliente y suave, tan suave que a ella le sabia a gloria. Si Ardeth besaba tan bien como competía ¿en que mas seria tan bueno? De pronto como si su mente hubiese dicho todo en voz alta Ardeth la volvió a girar de espaldas a el y se froto contra su cuerpo logrando al fin un gemido puro y libre que les hirvió la sangre a ambos, con tan poco tiempo ambos estaban mas que excitados, luna sabia que siendo sincera el siempre le había gustado pero nunca pensó a estar en una situación así con el.**

**-espera un segundo-dijo casi sin aliento –esto esta mal.**

**-tienes razón es mejor en otro sitio-dijo el como si no comprendiera a lo que la chica se refería la tomo en brazos antes de que ella dijera algo mas y de un par de pasos la dejo a las orillas de su cama.**

**-esto no es a lo que me refería –dijo ella al ver que si no frenaba podía pasar algo que no venía en sus planes dio dos torpes pasos hacia atrás y choco contra el muro de una de las esquinas de la cama.**

**-pero yo si-dijo volviendo a besarla pero esta vez con deseo y sin reservas, luna no podía negarlo mas ese hombre era sin duda el príncipe de sus sueños el hombre de su vida, la chica sintió que los huesos de su cuerpo se derretían con el calor que de el emanaba, mismo calor que la altero poniendo sus pechos duros y cierta incomoda humedad en la parte sur de su cuerpo…**

**-esto ya no me basta-dijo el sobre sus labios al tiempo que le tomaba por las muñecas y las subía hasta presionarlas sobre el tubo de la cama.**

**-maldito seas-dijo ella sonrojada y sin aire- tus ojos no me llaman a si mas bien puedo leer "amo".**

**Nuevamente la beso pero esta vez luna decidió degustar de su sabor sin poner mínima resistencia, sus labios aun conservaban el sabor a vino de la cena, la fragancia de su perfume era embriagador y la dureza palpitante que sentía oprimirse sobre su vientre le estaban derritiendo. Ardeth sujo hábilmente con sus labios y mientras no le soltaba las manos bajo su boca y cobre la tela mordió levemente uno de sus pezones consiguiendo como pago un gemido de placer.**

**-así me gusta… que me hagas saber lo que sientes, los besos ya no bastaban y las ropas le estorbaban, el chico bajo una de sus manos y se soltó el cinturón mismo que en cuento se quito dio un uso distinto y sujeto las manos de la chica al poste de la cama. Luego volvió a besarla y mientras lo hacia sabiendo que ella no podía más que mirar y disfrutar recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos, metiéndolas al fin por debajo del vestido, luna se vio obligada a echar la cabeza atrás al sentir unas cálidas manos invadir su intimidad, luna se vio obligada a mirarlo cuando sintió que su cuerpo estaba por estallar…grave error. La mirada del chico solo reflejaba deseo, pasión, un hambre insaciable… de ella. Misma que le demostró soltando el vestido y dejándolo caer al piso para tener así al fin la vista más pura de aquella mujer sus pecho estaban erguido y se notaban bajo la fina tela de encaje de su sujetador.**

**-este juego ya no me basta –dijo el con voz ronca subiendo hasta sus manos y soltándole el cinturón para tomarla en brazos y dejarla caer sobre la cama-te necesito luna.**

**Fue la ultima frase que el chico dijera antes de succionar vorazmente uno de aquellos rosados pezones uno y mil gemidos, gemidos mas salían inesperados de labios de la chica al sentir sus senos entre sus labios y una cálida y experta mano jugar en su intimidad.**

**-deja de torturarme-pidió ella en un intento por tomar el control, empujo al chico de sobre su cuerpo y lo dejo bajo ella al tiempo que se sentaba sobre su erección que aun estaba aprisionada bajo las telas del pantalón, con una ansia que no conocía que tenia le ayudo a quitarse la camisa y zafarse el pantalón quedando ella con la gargantilla, sus bragas y zapatillas, mientras él con bóxer y zapatos, es mi turno de disfrutar –dijo ella mientras se agachaba y le besaba el pecho como si comiese una gran paleta de caramelo, Ardeth se éxito aun mas y soltó el moño en el que los cabellos de la chica eran sujetados, la escena se volvía cada vez mas erótica, ella bajo súbitamente hasta donde su erección estaba aprisionada y sin mas decidió sacarla, por un minuto luna se quedo estática, sin saber que hacer, ver a la mujer de sus sueños allí sobre el tomando su erección lo estaba desquiciando, la tomo por la cintura y la rodo para dejarla una vez mas bajo de el con una mano la despojo también de su única prenda y se coloco en la posición exacta, luna lo miro temerosa, pero mas ansiosa, de ser invadida, ya no había vuelta a tras ambos necesitaban fundirse con plenitud.**

**-puedo?-pregunto el acariciando con su erección la intimidad de la chica.**

**-demasiado tarde para preguntar-dijo ella rodeándole con las piernas obligándole así a entrar en ella de una buena vez. Un leve gemido de dolor acompañado de unas lagrimas llegaron a la chica delatando con ello su pureza, el lo noto e intento separarse pero ella no le soltó-si me dejas así are tu vida miserable –amenazo la chica antes de besarlo tan apasionadamente que el chico ya no pensó en detenerse comenzó a moverse lentamente cuidando no lastimar mas a la mujer con la que soñaba desde hacia casi un año, al fin estaba convencido de lo que su amigo le decía, esa mujer era su némesis, no solo en la escuela si no también en su corazón, el ritmo fue aumentando hasta que ambos gemían de placer al estar completamente compenetrados, no hacia decir palabras para saber el ritmo que debían llevar sus cuerpos hablaban en cada gota de sudor que como diamantes resbalaban sobre su piel. Luna sentía felicidad y ni siquiera sabía porque hasta que una frase fue la llave para que su corazón diese la respuesta…**

**-luna kou… te amo-le confesó Ardeth al momento que junto con ella explotaban en un exquisito clímax, el no tuvo tiempo siquiera de salir de ella pero eso a luna no le importo, ahora podía saber la respuesta de su inesperada felicidad… ella amaba a Ardeth chiba con todo su corazón. **

**-yo también-dijo la chica cuando contuvo el aire suficiente para hacerlo –Yo también te amo –repudio recostada sobre el pecho del chico que respiraba con dificultan pero sonreía plenamente.**

**-si esto es la fase dos de esta cita… -luna se sostuvo unos centímetros sobre su cabeza y acercándose a su iodo le susurro-Muero por conocer la fase tres.- confeso con picardía mientras lo volvía a besar.**

** Enamorarse de un rival puede ser un juego peligroso, pero…cuando el amor intervine las batallas como estas, son solo tratados de paz.**

** Fin.**


End file.
